


Homesick

by csichick_2



Series: Big Damn AU [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his first night at Hogwarts, Percy finds himself missing home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

Having been lucky enough to have had his own room at the Burrow, sharing a dormitory with other boys his age had actually been the one thing at Hogwarts Percy had been the most worried about. Realizing that he and Oliver were the only first year Gryffindor boys, and therefore the only two in their room, made Percy feel a lot better. They’re already friends, so he doesn’t have to worry about the other boy trying to hex or murder him in his sleep. Logically he knows that Hogwarts students don’t typical try to murder their roommates in their sleep, but growing up with Fred and George for brothers have made him paranoid.

Oliver is the type that falls asleep fairly quickly, and an hour later Percy is cursing him for it. Half an hour after that, he quietly slips out of bed and into the sixth year dormitory. Much to his relief, not only is Bill still awake, he also doesn’t appear angry to have his little brother barging in.

“Can’t sleep, Perce?” Bill asks softly, setting his book aside and making room for Percy on his bed.

Percy nods as he climbs onto the bed and curls into his brother’s side. “Oliver’s been alseep for an hour and a half already, the prat.”

Bill ruffles his little brother’s hair affectionately. “It’s okay to be homesick, Perce.”

“I’m not...” Percy begins, before changing course in his answer. “Maybe a little.”

“Happens to all of us. As soon as I figured out where the broom shed for flying lessons is, I tried to break in and steal a broom to fly home.”

Percy’s eyes widen. “You didn’t?”

“I did. Not only did Mum send me a howler, I was in detention every Saturday morning for a month.”

“But, but, you’re perfect, Prefect Bill, that does everything and none of us can live up to.”

Bill hugs Percy so that his little brother can’t see how much he’s bothered by the statement. He’s always tried to include Percy as much as he can, even when Charlie complained, knowing that as the middle child of seven, Percy falls through the cracks a lot with their parents, but he never knew how insecure his brother was. “No one’s perfect, Perce. Not even me. And you don’t have to try to live up to me. All you need to do is do what you want to do and be who you want to be.”

“Really?” Percy asks quietly.

“Really,” Bill says. “Does Charlie look bothered by the fact that he won’t be able to match me when it comes to OWLs.”

“But he has Quidditch,” Percy protests. “Mum says he’s going to be the captain next year.”

Bill silently curses their mother. If Percy’s this insecure, Ron’s probably going to be a complete basket case when it comes time for him to start Hogwarts. “Don’t compare yourself to Charlie and I, Perce. You’re going to be brilliant in your own way and then mum will be telling everyone that will listen all about you.”

“You really think so?” Percy asks hesitantly.

“I know so, Perce.” Bill replies. “You can stay here tonight, if you think it will help you sleep.”

Part of Percy wants to protest that he’s not a baby, but instead he nods. When he’s with Bill, he feels like he’s safe and like someone actually cares. He knows his parents love him, but sometimes he feels like they forget about him because he isn’t constantly causing trouble.


End file.
